


It's My Party

by baseballchica03



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snapshot of Stacey and some college friends planning her birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

"You guys! It is MY birthday! I don't want to go out to yet another trashy bar so you can drink three dollar cosmo specials all night and I can drive your sorry, drunk asses home at 2 A.M.," Stacey whined.

"Hey, it's not our fault you can't hold your liquor," Heather giggled.

"That is entirely unfair and you know it!" Stacey thought back to her freshman year, when her blood sugar plummeted after two and a half beers at a Kappa Delta Alpha rush party and she'd passed out in the middle of the dance floor. The party was shut down pretty quickly, and she'd ended up in the hospital for a week. Her parents nearly made her get an insulin pump. They'd been nagging about it for four years, and that had been the final straw. The only way for Stacey to stop them, of course, was to admit she'd been drinking underage. After that, she'd been blackballed by not only KDA, but ALL of the sororities at Hudson University, which is how she ended up here, at the campus radio station, with Heather, Jenny, and Erin.

"Earth to Stacey. Come in, Stacey."

Stacey looked up. She had lost herself in thought. "You know she didn't really mean it," Jenny reassured her.

"Besides," Heather added with a devilish grin, "That's not what we had in mind."

"Can I tell her?" Erin asked. "I want to tell her. We want to have a slumber party!"

Stacey looked at them skeptically. "A slumber party? You guys, we share the same suite. Every night is a slumber party."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Heather said. "We'll have sleeping bags, order pizza, watch scary movies, play Truth or Dare. My mom is going to be out of town this weekend and said we could even use the apartment, so it'll be like a real one."

"My friends and I used to do this thing when we were kids," Jenny said. "We'd make a toast then 'clink' our pieces of pizza together like they were glasses."

"Oh my Lord, pizza toast," Stacey exclaimed. "I thought we were the only ones dorky enough to do that!"

"Then what do you say?" Erin looked about ready to burst with excitement.

Stacey gave a bemused smile. She loved her friends, but this was SO not what she had imagined college would be like. She hadn't been to a slumber party since the BSC broke up back in high school. But on the other hand, Heather's mom did live in a gorgeous apartment at The Dakota. Maybe she'd run into that cute guy from the fifth floor they'd ridden the elevator with last time they were over there. "Ok," she said. "Let's do it.


End file.
